


图片报：最强00后互蹭热度始末

by Saphirblau507



Series: Silly Boys [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: *灵感来自某老太暴言：桑乔经纪人野生水平，哈兰德团队高配水平。*建议配合BGM: Rumors (Jake Miller)食用。
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho
Series: Silly Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808215
Kudos: 3





	图片报：最强00后互蹭热度始末

（0）

“埃尔林·哈兰德傻愣愣地躺在地上。他需要一个小时的时间来消化一件事。”

“——他被拉伊奥拉，来了个过肩摔。”

（1）

“现在什么标题都能起？？？”乔瓦尼·雷纳点开手机屏幕聊天界面上跳出来的链接，差点被咬了一大口的香蕉噎死。

“他们说你得新冠肺炎了，”哈兰德面容呆滞地开着车，“说实话，我今早看到群里被刷爆时下意识地咳嗽了两声。”

“那当然，因为我得了肺炎最先传染的就是你。”雷纳大声打了个喷嚏。“造谣都不分时间场合，我怀疑这帮记者想让我跟棺材板亲密接触想好久了。”

手机铃声非常合时宜地响起。哈兰德瞟了一眼那个蠢得要死的黑猫支架——拉伊奥拉御赐的，送礼人赠与他这份无与伦比的礼物时还温柔地笑着让他永远放在车窗处最显眼的位置，用来夹手机。上次他喝多了跟厄德高在挪威飙车，被警察拎出来吹检测仪，他跟特么脑子瓦特了一样连着支架把手机抄起来，搂着警长肌肉健壮的大膀子就是一个自拍。

“呕。”拍完照之后，哈兰德捂着肚子半跪下去。

“请出示驾驶证。”

“不，这是我的宝贝，宝贝懂吗？Babe。”哈兰德冲着虚空mua了一口。手机支架被抱在怀里，也不知道触感哪里像驾驶证了。警员互相使了个眼色，冲上去把他一脚踹晕，拿到手之后打开，支架里面是杰登·桑乔的大头照。

“你长得真像特朗普。”哈兰德晕倒之前不忘把呕吐物以抛物线轨迹喷了对方一身。

虽然地点在挪威，不过当今网络发达、资讯通畅，联系媒体非常简单，还能捞一大笔钱，建设穷乡僻壤警察局，令其变成公正无私大法院。马卡报记者在一周之后跳楼了三个，厄德高陷入舆论漩涡，网友均在公开指责他没能将傻逼绯闻第一时间呈上皇马内部，却让图片报抢占先机，简直没有王法，无心支持主队联赛媒体。德媒名记书写臆想中的情感纠葛桥段，挥洒笔墨荡漾千古无人能及之绝美才华，标题党看了会沉默，抑郁症看了会流泪；哈兰德嚼着覆盆子在康复治疗室溜达看风景，还吃完了一包乐事原味薯片欣赏罢了整个闹剧，寻思寻思打了个电话给正在穿绿衣戴绿帽的侯永永。

“这是什么意思？”他嘎吱一声咬碎了嘴里的零食。

“他们要办期刊了，知音那种。”

（2）

哈兰德不想接电话，雷纳高声喊着再不接就立刻拿起扳手把他开瓢。

“喂？”他按下接听键哼哧了半天。

“你赛后有发过ins？！”对面经纪人雷霆万钧气势如虹，“为什么我看不到，埃尔林？”

哈兰德觉得自己耳膜像被一吨炸药塞在那，宛如千军万马攻城门。

“啊呃，我发了啊。”哈兰德敷衍地回答，“跟马茨的，卢卡什的，阿什拉夫——”

“全都删掉！”拉伊奥拉当机立断。“现在关于你和桑乔因金童奖争夺的不和传闻已经满天飞了。立刻马上表态。”

“哈？”哈兰德皱了一下不存在的眉毛，“跟杰登的我也发了——”

“听进去我讲话，”对面声音模模糊糊的似乎还传来几声牛叫，“只发跟他单独合照的——好的我知道了，我现在不想抱狮子——也不吃金牛排，谢谢。”

“？？？”哈兰德迷惑得手一滑，差点给车来了个乾坤大挪移。“您在哪？”

“听好，埃尔林！”经纪人强硬地又似乎是把嘴凑到手机旁边大声回答，“迅速、立刻、马上删除你和其他队友的合影——跟他们的合照什么时候发都来得及。现在辟谣才是关键，加之你上次手滑点赞了BVB buzz的推特，很多人以为你和桑乔之间存在恶性竞争。”

“我……”哈兰德张开嘴，还没用他那捉急的英语水平蹦出一个单词，对方就火急火燎地挂断了电话，手机里只传来嘟嘟嘟的忙音。

“如果他看不到的话，”雷纳惬意地翘起二郎腿。

“难道不是你把他拉黑了？”

“……靠。”

到达球场不算早。阿坎吉在教胡梅尔斯算数，因为胡梅尔斯怎么数，到场队员都少了两个人，希茨手里的笔在小本本上写了划掉，划掉又写。

“你忘了数你自己。”皮什切克试图打破沉默。

“少了一个人。”胡梅尔斯越挠头越大。

“掉头皮不显脑袋小。”施梅尔策善意指出。

“开始训练！”罗伊斯没好气地把球一扔。“没来的不用等了。”皮球差点砸过来，格雷罗像只受惊的兔子一样窜老高，把腿挂在哈兰德屁股上。

“今天我要告诉上面，把他禁赛，把他禁赛。”法夫尔驼背小碎步，一边走一边不敢大声地嘟囔，“把他禁赛，禁赛，punishment。”

“对不起，我来晚了！”黑色卷毛跌跌撞撞地跑进来，一把抱住瑞士老头。

“着没着凉？吃没吃饭？”老头迅速拉住他的手嘘寒问暖。

场边扛摄像头的打开了收音机，播放被迫营业BGM。

“这音乐他妈是在排傲慢与偏见吗？”斐莱抱着臂翻了个白眼。

哈兰德瞟了一眼桑乔裤腿上斑点可见的污渍。看来是跑着来的，鞋上拖着泥点，气喘吁吁面色微红。

“就在此刻，达西爱上了伊丽莎白。”雷纳抑扬顿挫，声情并茂。

（3）

“我们需要谈谈。”哈兰德在去更衣室的路上拦住桑乔的去路。

“没什么可谈的，放开。”桑乔拨开他的手臂。

“不是比赛日你抱我腰的时候了？”哈兰德气得要死，“而且这不是你黑进我手机把我经纪人拉进黑名单的理由。”

“你更没理由怀疑是我。”桑乔没好气地仰起头直视他，哈兰德觉得看着他的黑眼睛时自己心跳又漏了半拍。他没心脏病，只是想默默用言情小说的语言描写一下此时的傻逼心境。“而且我庆祝的时候对谁都那样，你少自作多情。”

“我自作多情的话，是谁大半夜编辑ins，只为了加上我的照片？”哈兰德觉得自己胜券在握，“杰登，你没必要听媒体煽风点火。我一直把你当朋友看待。”

桑乔一脚就踹了上来，哈兰德情急之下一跳，“所以别把关系闹那么僵。”

桑乔忍无可忍地转过身来。

“告诉你，埃尔林，”他理不直气也壮，“不要以为只有你一个人在维系这该死的表面友好关系——我也一样。”

哈兰德纳闷儿地停在原地。

“别忘了，最佳球员评比。”桑乔哼哼一声，拽兮兮瞅了哈兰德一眼，抬腿走人。

真想薅起他那卷毛把他揍一顿。

哈兰德咬牙切齿地瞪了一眼卷毛猫远去的背影。

走着瞧。看你这家伙能牛逼到什么时候，谁怕谁。

“图片报最新消息。号外！埃尔林·哈兰德与杰登·桑乔被曝恋情后发生矛盾争吵。知情人士透露，两人因爱生恨，现已进入感情危机。”

“乱七八糟，这都什么东西。”罗伊斯按下冲水键，“马茨，我觉得多特蒙德更衣室都快被他们想成了怡红院。可笑，明明我们都是纯洁的好哥们儿关系。”

“你今天怎么尿这么少？”胡梅尔斯扭过头试图对挡板开启透视眼。

“上次卢卡什搞狠了。”罗伊斯平静地回答。“你怎么尿这么多。”

“上次搞内文搞狠了。”胡梅尔斯回答。

两个德国人面对面嘿嘿嘿的傻笑。厕所内外充满了快活的气氛。

（4）

哈兰德觉得自己和桑乔的矛盾越发严重了。

这根本不能怪他，图片报最近编的新闻越来越离谱，甚至还有人私信哈兰德问他俩啥时候结婚，还长篇大论讨论了种族融合问题。桑乔踢完球之后被不知从哪来的一堆闲杂人等扑倒，哈兰德上去帮忙驱赶，一片混乱中那群人唱起了给自己瞎编的不成调的应援曲，他才知道那堆人是自己无可救药的脑残粉，毒唯。

“别再蹭埃尔林·哈兰德的热度，你这该死的东西。”带头的竖起中指骂道。

“听好了，这是战略需要。”哈兰德想起拉伊奥拉揪着自己的领子这样说。“你必须……”

“当杰登·桑乔的粉丝死了吗？”内尔森扯起破锣嗓子，“滚回去意淫吧，杰登·桑乔独自美丽！”

“赖斯，我没有钱给你。”桑乔一副快死了的样子捂住胸口。

哈兰德想替自己的脑残粉跟他道个歉，刚犹犹豫豫地准备开口，矮他一个头的男孩就把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进了胳膊里。

“我们最好保持距离。”他听见英国人闷闷地说着，似乎有点抽抽噎噎。

“杰登，”哈兰德横下心，蹲下平视着他，“我必须承认这是物极必反……我不知道该不该说是我这边重视名誉太过头了，但你要知道，之前确实有很多我们之间不和的传闻。”

“如果那些都是真的呢？”桑乔垂着眼睛，“该死的，我就是讨厌你，讨厌到极点了，感谢他们帮我说了实话。”

“好好哄，不然他会把你吃了。”内尔森不咸不淡地丢下一句话，披上外套准备赶回英国的飞机。

……等会，你们是不是有什么误解。为什么我要哄他啊？哈兰德脑子里突然闪现前女友闹脾气时自己还傻逼地扮过鹦鹉逗她笑，哄这个字他妈的难道不就是那啥啥的关系才会有吗？

不对，你在想什么。这他妈明明正直得要命，非常，正直。兄弟之间就是要彼此照顾、彼此理解、彼此分享快乐、分担不愉快。这是队长教他的。

哈兰德做了一个他将后悔一生的举动。

“别生气了，啊？”他尽力随意地劝道，一把将对方揽进怀里。桑乔还处于蹲下埋着头的懵逼状态，哈兰德自以为帅气地把他的上身抱在怀里后还用狗爪子使劲拍了拍，由于重心问题，桑乔整个人直接栽了下去，下巴颏儿正好磕在哈兰德膝盖上，随后脸跟他的裆部来了个亲密接触。

“埃尔林，你就是个傻逼。”

桑乔的声音明显被裤裆压着，瓮声瓮气。

哈兰德看不见他脸红。 

（5）

老话儿讲，没有新闻，极品人也得给你制造点新闻。在经历“Absolutely joke DFL”之后，哈兰德一看见桑乔，表情和眼神儿就是“卧槽大哥你很狂啊”，桑乔就淡定地装作没看见，任凭哈兰德阴阳怪气地作妖。上次闹完事儿，桑乔又捅了个篓子，在球场外面跟骂他的球迷打起来了。

“今晚我就让你跟哈兰德那点屁事儿登上太阳报。”鼻青脸肿的对家球迷吼道。桑乔则在旁边优雅地撸起袖子秀自己的肱二头肌。

“他是要威胁我们搞鱼水之欢故事会吗？”哈兰德在群里发。“就这种东西也能空穴来风？笑死，鲱鱼罐头肉。”

排列组合数学题，一线队一共也没几个00后，五六个男人一台戏，这个群理所当然地把桑乔屏蔽了，群名被巴列尔迪改成吸猫大法。

“自导自演的也说不定。”雷纳饶有兴味地回了一句。

“你说啥？”哈兰德莫名其妙。对面显示已离线。

第二天起床哈兰德才亲眼见到了什么叫真正的屠榜。挪威热搜第一条：哈兰德和桑乔现已发展到同居，知情人士昨日拍到二人共同进出一间旅馆房间；英格兰热搜第一条：桑乔同性恋；英格兰热搜第二条：桑乔是1；英格兰热搜第三条：桑乔和哈兰德旅馆33分钟视频——都他妈什么东西。

哈兰德不敢看一眼手机，拉伊奥拉已经把他的电话打爆了，于是干脆跳下去剪固话线附带把门铃切断，因为不一会儿记者就会蜂拥而至把他家堵个水泄不通。推特一条接一条的艾特差点让他就地升天，他竭力冷静下来想了解整个大致的过程和事情发展态势，却看见粉丝群一波接一波的转移焦点，把火引到桑乔身上。

“给我点时间解释。”哈兰德拨通了桑乔的电话号码，对面刚接起来，他就上气不接下气地开始支支吾吾。“我……”

“我付了他我一周的薪水。”桑乔平静地回答。

“……哈？”哈兰德觉得这现实似乎有些魔幻。

“埃尔林，你该想想怎么办。”桑乔不疾不徐地继续说。

“你可以叫你那边的团队去辟谣。”

“我不想再失去耐性，我只会顺水推舟。”

（6）

“埃尔林·哈兰德！我现在给你五分钟时间解释。”

经纪人暴跳如雷地踹开房门，看见哈兰德幸福地瘫在床上，笑得像个白痴。

“你他妈就欠一顿狠揍，”胖子撸起袖子，“这下你会被骂死基佬、臭同性恋——你的舆论场——”

“我现在就想见你。”

哈兰德目不转睛地盯着屏幕，对旁人的话置若罔闻地发出一条语音。

“干脆就让绯闻变成真的好了。”

（7）

“图片报：最强00后互蹭热度丑闻始末，更多消息稍后带来。”

“我认为他们就是戏精本精。”

雷纳嘬了一口棒棒糖，在记者伸出两米的麦克风前咳嗽了两声。


End file.
